lexmechanicusfandomcom-20200214-history
88th aldarian
88th Aldarian Phoenix Regiment At the outer fringes of the Imperium of man, lies a forgotten planet, Aldaris. In 603M.41 Aldaris suffered a terrible blight, wiping out most of the crops for decades to come. As a result the planet began to wither and die, Dropping to a population of only about one 100,000,000. Their cries for help fell deaf on the ears of the imperium, and moral quickly waned. A hundread years passed, and alderis grew independent of the imperium, forgetting slowly the ways of old. A struggling little planet that grew to rediscover old sciences, and in some of the more radical hives, began teaching heretical sciences. Still the planet suffered, the blight had turned the planet in grassland planet, barely able to keep up with the aldarians demands for it’s natural resources. In 910M.41, like angels descending from the heavens, tau water caste emissaries landed on the barren planet promising food, and trade. Water caste emissaries offered the dying world a small place in the empire, but fearing the ways of these new aliens decided to take their time on this decision. Saved by the Tau many of the imperial guard, began to think traitorous thoughts, and considered actually joining the tau empire, and soon it was openly discussed whether or not Aldaris should join in this greater good. Trade with the tau offered a much closer relationship to the tau than other worlds of the imperium; All but military technology was being traded on this backwater planet. In 962M.41 Alexander, current commander of the phoenix regiment was born. Phoenix Regiment was once a mighty Missile destroyer regiment, consisting mainly of manticore missile batteries, but by the year 980M.41 the Phoenix Regiment was a bird without wings, the missiles all gone after decades of skirmishing for food. Now after the tau have descended upon the plant, all seems great but commander Alexander knows of these tau, and their ways, he knows they offer peace and freedom, but deliver slavery, and tyranny. That this "Greater good" is only a phrase meant to allow them to do and say anything they want, as long as it's "for the greater good". He also knows that the imperium itself has would opress him and his people, and that they will bring their full wrath on traitors who trade with the tau. Traitorous thoughts of dissent have turned into thoughts of freedom in the mind of the phoenix commander, who sees in the tau a way to bring his force back, but he will need cunning and knowledge to rebuild the force that was once so grand. He sees the seeker missiles, and knows of the old design of the manticores, and thinks the impossible, a new deadlier weapon, more powerful than the taus seeker, and more accurate than simple rocketry. Even the Tau's drones promise a better way to improve upon the old manticore rockets. And so the plan is hatched to steal their technology and win the freedom of his people.